More than a memory
by estrella20151
Summary: When Rachel is in a car accident, she finds herself fighting for her life in a severe coma. She awakes to memory loss and they say after you lose your memory personal preference tend to change. Are Quinn, Brittany, and Santana are willing to lose their girlfriend? (Faberrittana relationship polyamory)
1. Prologue

I would like a beta for helping for revision of chapter if anyone is interested send message

The characters it's not mine

Prologue

A flash of light, and everything was gone. I could not move. I could not feel anything. My eyes do not open and I'm pretty sure I was not even breathing, at least not of my own will.

Suddenly, I could see everything. Quinn, Santana and Brittany, all huddled in a corner of the room looking worried. My parents stood by the door talking with Dr. Lopez. Noah, who is sitting next to my bed holding my limp hand. And I, lying in the bed almost lifeless connected to all kinds of medical equipment, struggling to stay alive.

From the looks of it I had several broken bones, among other things. My face was scarred and I'm pretty sure I heard Dr. Lopez say something about a collapsed lung. But something was not right. I should not be seeing me in the hospital bed.


	2. Chapter 1

The characters it's not mine

thanks to Forevergleek9615 an amazing beta

Santana Pov

I looked at one of the loves of my life lying broken, bruised and beaten in a hospital bed with her eyes closed and mind to the world.

I could not stand not knowing if ever her beautiful brown eyes will open. I hated to let her go. If she just opened her eyes, I swear I will never leave her side again.

The last time he had seen her, he had fought. I should have known better. I know what it is, and if she was pretending dating Finn was for us, she should not have let him go.

Quinn approached me slowly.

"San," Quinn said softly. "Britt and I are going out for coffee. You want anything?"

I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak, even around Quinn, who along with Brittany, are my girls.

Quinn and Brittany left the room, leaving me alone with Rach. I didn't know if she could hear, being in a coma and all, but I had to try, and I knew this would be a unique opportunity to be alone with her, so it was now or never.

"Star," I whispered. Tears begun to form in my eyes and I tightened my grip on her seemingly frail hand.

"I wish there was a way I could tell you if you can hear, and I hope you can, because you need to know this. But if you can't I'll tell you again so you can open those big beautiful brown eyes of yours."

I felt tears running down my cheeks. I could not stop them, though I had try and be strong for her and for my other girls.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I hope you know that. I love you so much and I cannot lose you. So Estrella, you need to open your eyes and do everything right like how they always seem to. I need you, the girls need Puck their needs you. I am so in love with you Rachel Berry, please don't leave us."


	3. Chapter 2

**The characters it's not mine**

 **thanks to Forevergleek9615 an amazing beta**

Chapter 2

Quinn's point of view

Another day had come and gone and Rachel still hadn't woken up. It bothered me so much. It had been a week since the accident and Rachel hadn't even opened her eyes. I was plagued with guilt. It was my life Rachel had saved when she had jumped in front of that car, it should be me laying there in a coma, not Rachel.

I hadn't gone home yet, or to school, I hadn't left the hospital at all. Eventually San and Britt had gone home for some rest, but I couldn't leave. I felt so responsible, and if she never woke up, it would be all my kay, it wouldn't be all my fault, part of the blame could be spread to the idiot driver who plowed into Rachel. But then again, something told me it wasn't an accident, but Rachel had saved me. And now, here she was, unconscious, unable to drink her extra strong coffee, or use big words that the rest of us didn't understand, she wasn't able to organize and plan things when the rest of us didn't know what to do. We were lost without her. I was lost without her.

I felt like the reason I hadn't found a moment alone with Rachel in the past week wasn't because of everybody coming to visit Rachel. I felt like they around to make sure that I was okay.  
We all knew I wasn't. I wished things were different. I thought back to that day we spent at Rachel's lake house. It had just been the two of us. Only Rachel and I had shared that day, and it had been perfect.

 **Flashback**

 _Rachel and I were sitting on the dock, our feet hanging in the water. I was thinking about my mom and dad, wondering if the reason my dad had cheated was because they weren't meant to be together._  
 _Rachel put her arm around me, and I leaned into her._

 _"How do you know if you're meant to be together?" I asked Rachel, though admittedly it was meant to be a rhetorical question._

 _The part of the dock we were sitting on wasn't deep in the water. Rachel took her arms from around me and slid into the water. She turned so she was facing me, and hugged me. The embrace from her was tight and felt so good, melting away my worries for the moment._

 _Rachel had pulled back and looked at me. "Sometimes, you just know," she said, before wrapping her arms around me again._

 **End of Flashback**

I pulled myself out of my reverie to notice that for once it was just me and Rachel again. It wasn't quite the same, what with Rachel being in a coma and all, but I needed this time with her, and I didn't know how much of it I had.

"Rach," I said softly, hoping that maybe, just maybe she'd open her eyes now. Of course she didn't.

I wasn't sure what to say. I needed to tell her what I hadn't told her that day at the lake.

"Sometimes, you just know," I said, reiterating what she had told me that day. "I know we're Team Faberry forever. Come back to us. Come back to me," I whispered that last line softly.


End file.
